


Shaking the Hive

by katling



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two human minds had entered the hive. Minds full of purpose. Two bright intelligent minds. Reaching, grasping, searching. Finding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking the Hive

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this is it or whether I'm going somewhere with this. We'll have to see how the muse takes me.

Time moved differently in the Anteverse but some things transcended time. The destruction of the facility and those within it had rippled across the hive mind. Shock. Pain.

Fear.

They thought they’d understood the humans. Oh, at first they’d viewed the humans as little more than vermin to be eradicated and then… then one of them had entered the hive mind. It had been strange. Alien. But intelligent. Far more intelligent than they’d expected. Weak though. Not used to what it saw in the hive mind. There had been those who had been convinced that they had learned more than the human had. Than the human ever could.

There had been interest though and one of the weapons had been tasked with finding the human. The human could tell them more about its species and help them carry out their plan more efficiently. It would be easy to find it now that it had entered the hive.

Then had come the second incursion. Two human minds had entered the hive. Minds full of purpose. Two bright intelligent minds. Reaching, grasping, searching. Finding. Navigating the hive like they belonged there. It had been the first tiny ripple of shock. In response, they’d accelerated the development of their latest weapon and sent it through the breach.

But it hadn’t worked. One of the giant machines the humans had made to fight their weapons had, impossibly, come through the breach and exploded, destroying the facility.

But it hadn’t been a total failure. The facility had been only one of many. Those lost were mourned but there were many to replace them. No knowledge had been lost. How could it be when what one knew, all knew. The loss of the breach, their passage to the human world and all its resources was… unfortunate. But where one portal had been created, so could a second one. It would take time but they could be patient. And this time they would not underestimate the humans.


End file.
